


Unexpected Welcome

by Direga



Series: Morbhach Fuadan [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Life Choices, Limsa Lominsa, Roegadyn, ex-pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direga/pseuds/Direga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morbhach Fuadan, a Sea Wolf Roegadyn, decides to help the people of Eorzea after the calamity happens and leave his old pirate life behind. When he sets foot in Limsa Lominsa, he gets a welcome that he did not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> The series will feature individual stories about my roegadyn, and his interactions with other NPCs and players. Expect many of the stories to be emotionally driven, as I develop his backstory and personality.
> 
> You can check his appearance [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwhWdW2cneuObURiZlI5M3E0SE0) and [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwhWdW2cneuORkJvd09fV1RpbjQ).
> 
> My FFXIV stories are beta'd by the lovely [Gailleann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gailleann).

Limsa Lominsa stretched up to the sky in the earlier hours of the day, partially in ruins due to the impact of one of the lesser moon fragments. You had expected devastation from what you had seen from the sea when Dalamud fell, but up close it seemed to be greater than you expected.

More real.

A hug and a friendly punch in the shoulder later, you watched your old life sail away. You didn't want to look away, but a new life waited for you. Turning your back towards the sea, you walked down the docks towards the city center.

"You'll want to speak with Baderon, from the adventurers guild. He will be able to help you." Your father had told you just before you disembarked. And so you did. A quick conversation with a guard later, you saw yourself heading towards the Aftcastle and the Drowning Wench.

"That's a face I haven't seen before. Welcome to Limsa Lominsa, name's Baderon." the Hyur behind the counter said upon noticing your approach, smiling warmly at you.

"Just docked, in fact. I has hoping I could help with the reconstruction efforts." You reply. Baderon takes a good look at you and nods, his smile fading.

"And we appreciate the help. We need all the hands we can get, and you certainly look the part. Mind telling me your name, skills and where you come from so I can register you?"

"My name is... Morbhach Fuadan. I come from the northern islands and I can handle guns very well." You say, noticing Baderon look up at you with surprise.

“A pirate, then?”

“Not anymore. Can’t really forget the skills that come with it, though.”

"I see. You should register as an adventurer then, if you're not native from La Noscea. You will be free to earn your coin however you wish, and since you want to help it will make things easier" he says. It makes sense, so you nod and watch as Baderon fills another form and asks you to sign it.

"You are now registered as an adventurer." He tells you after you do, shaking your hand. "However, please take a visit to the Maelstrom Command just outside. Someone will want to check up on you. If you have any questions afterwards please come see me. I hope you will enjoy your stay in Limsa." he says, smiling again.

"Thank you" you reply, heading towards the Maelstrom Command to meet this person.

When you get to the Maelstrom building, you notice a single person behind a counter, trying to handle multiple people at once, which meant they must have many recruits working to restore the city and surrounding areas. Unless they just didn’t have many people.

Sitting on a chair off to the side, you took out your gun to perform some maintenance as you waited. It was monotonous work, but one where you found peace in, and if you didn’t do it the salty air of the sea would eventually render it useless. After a while, you could already see your own reflection off the metal barrel.

“Beautiful weapon you have there. I wonder if it is half as deadly as it is shiny.” You heard a woman say next to you.

“It depends on the skill of the user. If I must use it I won’t be satisfied with anything but a perfectly working weapon.” You reply, looking up to see this person. A roegadyn, figures. “I take it you are here to interrogate me?” you ask, getting up to look her eye to eye.

“Interrogate?” she asks, folding her arms and smiling amusingly. “I suppose you could say that. I just want to make sure you are not a threat and what you want to do. But we’re getting ahead of ourselves.” she says, unfolding her arms and looking at him with a commanding presence that you’ve seen only a couple of times from your father as a captain.

“My name is Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn and I am the Chief Admiral of the Maelstrom and leader of the city of Limsa Lominsa.”

You are frozen momentarily on the spot, only now noticing the people saluting her as they passed. You quickly regain your composure and bow respectfully.

“I did not know, Chief Admiral. Please excuse my previous behaviour. My name is Morbhach Fuadan, ex-pirate and exile of the northern islands. I come now to you as an adventurer and hope to help with the recovery process of this land and its people.”

She examines you for a moment before nodding. “Well said, but you need not be so formal when we’re alone. I have just a couple more questions and you’ll be free to go. I noticed that you do not speak like a pirate, yet you claim to have been one.” 

You nod. “While my father has been a pirate my entire life, he did not want me to join a ship until I was older. It was unusual for a son of a pirate, especially a captain, to stay on the islands, but he said that to truly love the sea you must know the land. When I joined my father’s crew I was already a teenager, so I didn’t really pick it up.”

“Not raised on a ship, then. Is that why you chose to come to our aid then? Because you know the land?” 

“I suppose. I could imagine the destruction and the despair caused by it in the back of my mind and I couldn’t ignore it. My ship mates didn’t seem to care as much as I did. Maybe except my father, but he is the captain.”

Merlwyb nods as your answer, seeming pleased. “You father seem like an honourable man and I hope to speak with him in regards to the piracy regulations I’m issuing. Perhaps he will be more agreeable to see their benefits than some of his peers.” she says, with a noticeable sour tone towards the end. Shaking her head, she continues in her previous confident tone.  

”One last thing then. Your name is quite peculiar, am I safe to assume that it isn’t your original name?”

“I had no intention of being dishonest when I gave it to you, but I left my previous name with my previous life. I am now a wanderer of the land, which may flood with regret for doing so. I hope not, but until I am sure I will continue to be Morbhach Fuadan and take any challenge thrown at me.”

With a smile, she shakes your hand and declares. “Let me then officially welcome to La Noscea and Eorzea. If you still intend to help with the reconstruction efforts please just ask for direction here to the Maelstrom official. I will also grant you access to the inn, so you can rest at the end of the day. I doubt you’ll want it, but if you ever want to settle down, you may settle as a farmer in our lands. I have a feeling I will hear a lot about you, however. Until then, may you ever walk in the light of the Crystal.” she says, and with that she turns and leaves the building.

You somewhat see your father’s confidence in her, making you feel better about the choice you made. After a moment, you finally turn to join the queue to speak with the Maelstrom official and start your new life with renewed determination.


End file.
